War of the Worlds
by jdog9793
Summary: When a sixth grade kid who is a great fan of War of the Worlds finds himself in it, will he survive? And please visit my forum to talk about this story or anything WotW related topics.
1. Chapter 1: Eve of the War

I was always a fan to War of the Worlds, so I decided to write my own little story.Just in case you want to know, some of these characters are real live people. And the movies I talk about are real, too. If you don't know what happens in War of the Worlds, this will give you a good overveiw.This chapter may be short because its only contains one day.

"Finally!" I said as the bell rang. _I hate math,_ I thought picking up my stuff to go homeroom. When I got all of my things together, I headed out of my school. But suddenly I turned to the left into the orchestra room. Inside I ran into Eric (not literally "ran into him") who is short but smart.

"When did you start getting your violin?" he asked.

"Since I felt like it," I answered him. I walked to the room in the back and saw Bryce and Joseph. Bryce is like Eric but he is a little different. He's in sixth grade with us but he is only ten years old. Joseph is not as smart as Eric or Bryce but he is more athletic. We talked a little, I got my violin, and I left. On my way out, I once again swerved to the left. There was the water fountain. I took out my water bottle and filled it and took a drink. Then I finally left the school.

Outside I waited for my seven year old brother, Chet. He came out with two of his friends and we went to our mom's car while his friends waited for their parents. We continued our daily schedule by trying to persue mom into stopping at 7/11 to get a snack. It didn't work. She dropped us off at our house (a two story house, just moved in), and went to pick up our sister. I ran into my room and got a movie for us to watch. I put it in and my brother sighed. "Not this again!"

"Yes! War of the Worlds." The movie we were watching was... War of the Worlds. The version made in 1953. This was only the first movie movie in my collection of five. I would have six but I don't have enough money for the last one.The movie I don't have isn't really a movie. In 1988, there was a television series of War of the Worlds as a runoff of the 1953 movie. On the internet I heared that the reason only the first season is out is because it was good but the second season wasn't.

"Can't we watch something else?" Chet asked.

"Sure. We can turn out the lights and watch the Boogeyman."

"This is good." We watch the show until mom got home with our sister, Chelsea. And I was very odservant and saw Chelsea chewing something.

"What are you eating?" I asked her.

"Gum."

"Where'd you get gum?"

"Bought it."

"Where and how because I destinctly know you don't get an allowance."

"Mom got it." I turned to mom.

"What did you get us?"

"Its on the table in the front room." We entered the front room and saw a sack. Inside the sack was some sodas and candy (for Chet,Coke and Skitles. For me, Pepsi and a Herseys bar.) "Hey Jean (as in Jean Luke Picard in Star Trek), I heard that Mars has gotten the closest to Earth as it has ever been."

"Yeah, I've heard in science class. Since we're starting biology, Mr. Roe was talking about the chances of life on Mars."

"Really? What are they?"

"We haven't come up with an answer yet. In the War of the Worlds book its a million to one. But today with the probes sent up there, it is probably a lot larger than a million. And speaking of War of the Worlds, can I have an allowance this week? I really want that movie."

"We will have to see." That's a no. After finishing my snack, I went upstairs to finish watching my movie.

A great light suddenly flashed right in front of the window. I jumped up and looked at the light was. It was a meteor. I ran down stairs and left the house.I went to the meteor. There was a huge crowd around it and a man was in the pit. Then something came out of the meteor. It looked like a satilite with a mirroron the end.It shot out a light and a man turned to dust. All that was left of him was dust covered cloths. Everyone turned and ran. The ray was shooting everywhere and I felt extreme heat.

"Jean. Wake up or we aren't taking you out to eat." It was Chelsea. _I must have fallen asleep,_ I thought, getting my shoes and socks. I put them on then went downstairs to meet my family. But this time my dad was there. My dad likes sports and technoligy. He has a T.V. as his computer moniter and hanging from his wall and you can find at least three computers on his desk alone. He also has a P.D.A., a M.P.3 player, and a cell phone with internet that he carries with him everywhere except theme parks or swimming pools.

We ended up going to Applebees and my dad asked for them to change the channel to football."I am sorry, But to many people want to watch the news for Mars."

"Oh well." he sighed and went on eating.

When we got home my dad got out the telescope and adjusted it to look at Mars. He let me look through it and I saw the planet perfectly. Then my dad asked me what happened in the book War of the Worlds."Its simple. Martains come to Earth because their planet is about to die so they come live on our planet and kill us until they die of bacteria which we are amune."

"Tell me something I don't know because I saw the Tom Cruise version."

"When they come down from Mars, they look like this." I let him look at what I saw. There was green flames shooting from the planet as the light in my dream. My dad was amased. But even not looking in the telescope I could see the green flames. I counted ten then it stopped. I seemed to jerk back to reality and saw we were not the only ones looking at Mars. The whole block seemed to b outside. Even the rest of our family were behind us. I looked at my watch and it struck 12:00.


	2. Chapter 2: The Falling Star

Hello again. Here is my next chapter, The Falling Star. It is mixture of the book's two chapters The Falling Star and On Horsell Common. Hope you like.

We kept looking until they disappered. It was like the forth of July, except it wasn't. We exchanged a glance back and forth but it ended when dad said," it's time to go to bed." We went inside to brush our teeth and go to bed. I have I bedside table (surprising when I have a bunk bed), and I put my computer moniter on it and put a movie on since my computer plays D.V.D.'s. There are two War of the Worlds movies that not many people know of. One is made buy a company named Isylum and another from a company called Pendragon Pictures. The one I watched was the Pendragon one, which is exactly three hours long. A lot of people wouldn't like it because it has bad special effects, but I do mostly because its the first movie made exactly like the book. Back to my story.

During the movie I fell asleep, and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I awoke and took a shower. When I finished, I got dressed and Chet came in and asked if I could play catch with him."Sure. Get me my shoes and socks." He got them and we went outside.

He threw a baseball at me but I had to run to the other side of the yard to get it. "Throw it at me," I told him throwing the ball back. He threw it straight at me but it didn't reach me. "Throw it harder." I tossed it to him and he threw it again. This time we were lucky it didn't go over the fence."Don't throw it that hard." I gave it back and he threw it. It went to the other side of the yard."Forget it." I went to get the ball when a sound like a low flying jet (which is really loud) flew over us. By the time I looked up it was gone.

We ran inside."Did you hear that?" I exclaimed.

"Who couldn't," Chelsea asked.

"I wonder what it was or where it landed." I hoped on the couch and turned on the T.V. On the news the newslady said,"A strange object has landed on I-20. No one is known to be hit by it though. Let's go to traffic-copter to see what it is."

"Hello," the man on the helicopter said."The debrie around is starting to clear and we can see a meteor looking object. Actually, to me from this point of view, it seems to look more like a cylinder. Come take a look." The camera must have approached the door so we could see what it looked like. Then it returned to where it was. "The surprising visitor has shocked drivers into many wrecks. In fact, one car drove head on into the pit. No one has been seriously hurt."

"Mom, can we see the meteor?" I asked.

"I don't know." Once again a no.

"Please mom! I never got to see a meteor."

"Fine. Let's go." We ran to the car and got in. We drove to I-20, took an exit, and pulled into a parking lot. We got out of the car and walked to the pit. Inside we found the meteor. I would agree with the guy in the helicopter. It looked like a cylinder. But something caught my eye. The car that drove into the pit.

"Mom. Where was dad this morning?"

"Getting me cake supplies." My mom makes and sells cakes as a living. "Why?"

"Because that car in the pit looks like dad's."

She stared at it with wide eyes. She told us to stay there and she went to a police officer."Did you see the man in that car?" she asked pointing at it.

"No. Why?"

"It could be my husband." The police officer asked for the license plate number. When he got it he moved to where he could see the license plate.He returned to mom and said it was.He told another police who got a bungey cord and he put it on his belt loop. He slowly moved down the pit with the other police men making sure there was no lose rope. The police man looked in the car and tried to open it then said,"Get the crowbar!" They tossed one down to him and he opened the door. The police man was down there for only ten minutes now and we could see him drenched in sweat. He finally got the door open and pulled my dad from inside. It seemed that he was trying to come out put the door was fused shut. He told him to put the bungey cord on and climb up the pit. He got up the pit and took the bungey cord off and threw it to the police officer who found his way up.

Dad was handed a towel and a bottle of water. He had a cut across his arm that was attended. Besides for the cut he was okay. Even though, we took him to a movie which cool because we wanted to see the movie too. The movie we saw was The Pink Panther. We finished the movie, and went to Outback Steakhouse for dinner. We got a discount because everyone saw what happened. The food still cost a lot.

We got home and my dad fell asleep. Mean while we were upstairs playing our PS2. I looked out the window and saw that their was still smoke rising from the direction of the meteor.

Sorry if you were wanting to see (sorry, read) about the martains or tripods in this chapter. I promise to put them in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cylinder Opens

This is the chapter you all have been waiting for. The Cylinder Opens. In the book this is a mixture of The Cylinder Opens, The Heat Ray, The Heat Ray in the Chobham Road, and How I Got Home. In this chapter, you get to see (read) the aliens but no tripods yet.

I awoke to the sound of a telephone ringing. I ran downstairs and picked up a phone. It wasn't ringing. I ran to my dad's office and picked up his cell phone. It was. I then ran to his bedroom, woke him up, and gave him the phone.

My dad came out fully dressed with my mom while I was eating breakfeast. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pay to get my car repaired. That is what the phone call was about," he answered. He left with mom and also took Chelsea because she had plans with her friends they had to take her to. About thirty minutes passed after I came inside from playing catch with my brother to watch T.V. I turned on the television and watched it for two minutes before it turned off. I tried to turn it back on but it wouldn't. I tried the lights (no one bothered to turn them on because it was day) but they didn't work either.Then I tried the cuircut breakers. They didn't turn on either. I walked upstairs and saw smoke outside the window. _A fire,_ I thought. It was in the direction of the meteor.

I left the house but stopped before I left the col-de-sac. I turned around to go get my bike. I entered the garage from the house so it was dark. I tried to use a flashlight but it didn't work.I looked at watch. It stopped. Then I tried the laserpointer in my pocket. It didn't work either.I got my bike, left the house, and got on. Then I rode down the street.

When I got to the highway I saw all the cars have stopped. _I guess I don't have to worry about mom and dad getting home before us,_ I thought. I saw people trying to restart their car and some going the way to the meteor. I head that way when I (not literally) ran into two of my friends, Jordan and Alan. I joined them on our way to the meteor. I got of my bike to keep from going ahead."Why are you going to the meteor?'' I asked.

"We both got the feeling the meteor has something to do with the power going off," Alan answered.

"Yeah,"Jordan added. We chatted on our way to the meteor untill we finally got to it. We saw three burnt-to-a-crisp objects.They were the size of regular teens. I saw a news lady speaking to a camera a few feet away."Here seems to be three corpses burnt to no recognition. Young sir," she motion to me and told me to come, "did you see what happened?"

"No I just got here."

"Do your parents know your here?"

I paused thinking what to say. I looked across the pit and saw my dad, hands over his head and groaning.I looked into the pit and saw his car was on fire. Ilooked back at him and he saw me."Yeah, they do." He started to walk towards me and the lady went away. I found my friends before he got to me. Then he hit like Pearl Harbor in World War II."YOU LEFT CHET AT HOME ALONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" He slowed down when other people started to look."When we get home, you are in deep trouble.''

Then he told me to get my bike and go home. I walked to my bike with my friends behind me. Then we heard something in the pit. We turned around and saw the end of the meteor unsrewing.Then it flew off. We kept on staring and then a other worldly creature came out and gazed upon us with large black eyes.This beast of mystery seemed to hypnotize everyone but I saw a couple of people leaving in a rush.The thing went back into the meteor and something else took its place.Something thet looked like a satilite with a mirror at the end came up out of the meteor. The mirror started to spin and a ball of light started to form. The ball of light just got bigger and bigger.Then it shot out a ray that hit a man in front of me. The man fell down as black as the cloudy night the day before. The ray started to shoot everywhere and at everyone.

Then I ran. My friends were right behind me. Alan tripped over a root of a tree. The ray hit the tree and it fell were he layed.I turned around as Jordan kept running to see if Alan was okay. I looked around the tree but couldn't find him. I turned for my own saftey. I saw my bike and got on. Then I went as fast as I could to get away from the ray of death, the Heat Ray.I rode down the highway untill I saw my street. I turned off and rode to my house. I jumped off the bike, and ran inside. I went upstairs and looked out the window to see the light show was still going on. _I hope dad's all right. _I layed on the couch and fell asleep.

Sorry that it took me a while to update. My computer kept freezing.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night

This chapter is called Friday Night. It contains Friday Night, The Fighting Begins, and In the Storm in the book.You get to see the tripods at the end of this chapter. Hope you like.

I woke up. On the walls of the room, I saw green lights.I turned around and saw a flying disk. A U.F.O. There was a large bright light that seemed to blind one.

The next thing I saw I must have been in the U.F.O. The beasts I saw at the meteor were crowded around me. One took a needle and put it in my arm.I wince and saw it bleed. Seeing my blood makes me queasy.Another one took the blood and made it into a weed the color of blood. That made me feel three times as bad.Then I heard a voice in my head._ Don't worry human. We won't haarm you. Yet._

_How about keeping as a pet?_ I replied.

_Nice offer human. But we don't keep hostages._

_Don't call me human, Martian._

_We aren't Martains. Were Reginites. You aren't called Earthians. _The communicating by thought must have weakened me because I blacked out. I woke up again but it was morning and I was in the house.I looked out the window then at my arm. There weren't any marks or signs of bleeding._It must have been a dream._I found my broter in his bed asleep. Then I looked around the house for my parents but couldn't find them.

Every day we waited for them to come home. If Chet asked were they were, I would say they were far away when the power turned off. I never told him what could have happened to them. Friday came and we felt the house shake. We went outside of the house and saw the heat ray hit our chimney.It fell off the roof and landed to our right. Then Chet found out how much danger we were in. He started to cry as I told him to stay and I ran to get our bikes.

I fetched our bikes and ran back outside. We got on but Chet was so jumpy that he couldn't stay on.So I ran to the back and got a wagon and tied it to my bike. I got some water and told Chet to get in.I got on my bike and started to leave. It was slow at first but I gathered speed.

_We should go to my uncle's house,_I thought. His name was Chad and he lived out of town so it would take a while to get there._ Good thing I left the note for our parents._ The note I left at home said, "Going to safety. Jean + Chet."

I glanced back and saw my brother asleep with his jacket in a ball under his head. We past a mile sign that said we had thirty-six miles to go. I stopped for a break six miles later and Chet woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Thity miles from Chad's house.We should keep going if we're going to get there before night." We started off again. While the sun was setting, we got to the house.

"What in the world were you doing!" Aunt Teriesa practically yelled. Then I told them the story.

"We believe the meteor part, but not the heat ray or aliens." Chad told us. I looked at him.He knew why I was."Do you expect because of a silly dream that they are, if they are real, they would be _Reginites_?''

"Yeah."Chad sighed and shook his head."Okay.Why don't you go and find a different reason for the dead bodies?"

"Fine. I'll go with you to show you there is nothing to fear." We (Chad and I) went to his car and drove off. It started to rain and Chad tried to call dad."I can't get ahold of your dad."

"That's because we lost all electricity. Cars, lights, phones. My watch doesn't even work." He looked at me.

"Must be a coinedence."

"Chad! Look out!" He slamed on the brakes. There were cars all around. Chad started to drive through the maze but had to stop because of a dead end.We got the umbrellas and started to walk.We went on the grass because we could get lost in the cars.

I tripped and fell. I was tripped by a root. I looked up and saw the face of a charred body looking back at me. Screaming, I ran to catch up with my uncle.I looked around and saw more bodies. I saw two bodies, one with a microphone and another with a camera._The people who interviewed me and put me on T.V. for the first time._ Then we reached the pit.

We looked in and saw the meteorand dad's car. The fire in dad's car was not quenched yet and was around the gas tank. The meteor seemed untouched except for the lid lying next to it."How do you explain the burnt bodies, the lid, and the hollow meteor?" I asked.

"I...can't." We turned to head for the car. I saw my shoelaces were untied and I stuck my umbrella in the mud. While I was tieing my shoe, the puddle next to my foot had ripples run through it.

_How can there be ripples if my umbrella is covering the water?_ I thought.I looked up and saw something in the distance. From where I was it looked like a water- tower. The only thing strange was it was moving. Towards us.

As it got closer it looked more like a giant three-legged spider. It approached us and we ran to the car. Chad started the car and drove off the road so he didn't have to dodge cars. I looked at the mirror and saw it bring out the heat ray."You didn't tell us about this thing!" Chad yelled.

"This must be new," I said calmly. The tripod shot at us but it hit the ground.

"How can you be so calm!" he screamed.

"I'm in my world." I don't know why but sometimes I have daydreams at the weirdest times. The good thing is they keep me relaxed. The heat ray shot the ground next to my door. It didn't bother me untill a big rock flew through the window. Then I woke up to reality. The heat ray shot again. This time it the engine which exploded.

I woke up. I found my legs under a car door. I pulled myself from under it and stood up. I looked around and thought, _Where is Chad? If I survived the explosion, so could he._

I looked around again and thought, _I better head back to Chet.But where I'm I?_ I picked a direction to head toward. From there I started my adventure ( if you don't consider it started already).


	5. Chapter 5: The Artilleryman

This chapter title is in the book like the other ones were, but it is called The Artilleryman. In the book like the others includes At the Window and What I Saw of the Destruction of Weybridge and Shepperton. My story is not going to include Waybridge or Shepperton so don't worry if you don't know about them. Sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer was broken.

I past a McDonalds and went inside for a rest.Inside it seemed empty except for a woman behind the counter reading todays newspaper. She was about to throw it away but I asked for it before she did. "Why aren't you at home?" she asked.

"Because I'm staying with my uncle but I lost my way." I flipped through the newspaper and looked for an article about the Reginites. There was a sentence which said, _A meteorite landed on the highway and cut out all communication. _That was it.

"I found a map on page 10. Maby that will help." I turned to page 10 and sure enough, there was a weather map._ It's suppose to be clear for the next nine days! _I thought. "In fact, I could drive you there after my shift," she added.

"Thanks." I found a piece of paper in my pocket and put against the scale. It was about fifty miles to his house. I put the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Where is his house?" she asked. I pointed at the map. She took the map and put it in her pocket. "Alright. Would you like something to eat?''

"Sure. Thank you," I read her name tag, "Debra."

"I have to make it a hamburger since it is 10:30."

"That's okay." Debra brought out a hamburger, a soda, and fries.I reached out for a drink but saw it didn't have a lid. I set it at the edge of the table and went to get one. "Have you heard about the meteor?'' I asked looking for the lids.

"They're over there," she said pointing. I walked over there and saw the lids. "And yes, I have. They say strange creatures came out with some death ray."

"Heat ray." I corrected.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I saw it. It burned everything the light touched. Trees burned, people lay as dry as a desert. I returned last night with my nonbelieving uncle and we saw a giant three-legged machine. The tripod looked a little like a spider. And the thing had the heat ray."

"You know a lot about them."

"And I'm sure there is more." I went back to my table and put the lid on my cup and took a drink. I set it back down and began to eat. Than the cup fell off the table. It rolled under the table and I went under it to fetch it while Debra picked up the spill. A leg of a tripod suddenly smashed through the ceiling. A tentacule came down and picked up Debra. It through her up, higher than the tripod itself. While she was in the air, the heat ray shot her in midair and her charred body came falling. The body landed right in front of me and shattered everywhere. I was frozen with fear, waiting for it to get me. It didn't. Since I was under the table and they were high up, they could only see the table.

It began walking again and I could see it through the glass door. I waited untill it was out of site to come out. I grabbed my hamburger and ran to the kitchen to get some water bottles which I stuck in my pockets (I have big pockets, big enough for a book in real life). I left the building. Then I stopped cross-eyed and dropped my hamburger. I was looking at the barrel of a gun pointed right between my eyes. The gun lowered, allowing me to see the person holding it. It was a man in an army uniform. The man had long hair, a stern look on his face, and a utility belt. "What are you doing here, kid?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get away form the tripods." He looked around.

"The only tripod left. There shouldn't be another." A meteor went over us and hit the top off McDonalds and made the building fall. We walk towards it and it looked exactly like the first one. Then we ran. But I stopped. I looked at the destroyed McDonalds and took the paper out of my pocket. I ran to Debra's remains and wrote on the paper. I put the note on the ground. The note said, "R.I.P., Dreba."

"Hurry up kid. we got to go now!" the man said. I ran to him and we ran away from the meteor. When we were a good distance from the meteor, I broke the ice by talking.

"How did you get separated from the others?" He looked at me.

"How do you know I did?"

"Because you still wearing your uniform without any other army man around."

"Once we heard of what happened at I-20, we got prepared to battle. We got everything we could; cannons, guns, even bazookas. But we were still beat. All the artillery I brought was destroyed. So were the people. Luckly for me, people died falling on me so they couldn't see me." I knew it must be true because he had blood on his face and shirt. "So what happened to you?"

I told him the story and by the time we finished we stopped in front of a tipped over building. It looked like a brick layed on dirt but the building was more beat up. There were people hanging out of windows and from under the building. "That was our military building," he said. "Let's take a look inside."

He ran forward and crawled in the nearest window. I hesitated but followed. Inside, I found more gore. People inside were smashed under there sliding desks it seemed like. Some people's heads were smashed into the wall like thrown watermeleons. That made me sick. "There is a lounge up here," he said pointing to up.

We climbed the walls and made it to the lounge. There were vending machines, cabinets, and refridgerators but they were tipped over. They were very plentiful in food. We grabbed some and started to leave.

We found a city the next day. The weird thing was it was inhabbited with people like my city was. We went into a ten story building and asked for somewhere to sleep. "I have plenty of room for you at my house," a man said. He led us to his house. It was a nice, clean two story house with a basement. "I would stay, but I have to go back to work." The man left.

I found out that here they still had electricity. Good old electricity. And a working T.V.! I miss television. I turned on the T.V. and layed on the couch. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up to a bright light outside the window. The Artilleryman grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the basement. Down in the basement, we could her people screaming. Part of the ceiling fell in and we could see what was happening outside. The heat ray was shooting outside. It hit a person right next to the hole and the body fell in, black as coal. The tripods finally left about an hour later.

We stepped out of the basement and saw that the first floor was unchanged. We went upstairs and were shocked. The entire floor was burned off except for a wall with a melted window. We looked out to the surrounding buildings. They were either the same or completely destroyed. Nothing seemed to be living. "We better leave," the Artilleryman said. I nodded and followed him out of the building.

We walked around the townfor any sign of life. We didn't see anything. Then something caught my eye. The tipped over trash can we were pashing twitched. I turned and slowly and catiously walked towards it. The Artilleryman saw me and wondered until he saw it quiver. He pulled out his pistol and followed. We approached the trash can and suddenly knocked it down. Inside the trash can was a little girl, about five years old. She was wearing a pink dress, a matching backpack, and a blindfold. She was crying and cirled in a ball on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Who's there? Leave me alone!" she yelled. I untied her blindfold, which was a hard knot to untie, with her screaming and kicking. She saw I was a kid, too, and stopped. Then she saw the Artilleryman. He put away his gun and kneeled down.

"Are you okay?" I asked again. She nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

We, the Artileryman and I, glanced at each other. "Bad people came by," the Artilleryman answered.

"This morning, mommy and daddy came and got my backpack and filled it with things and put this over my eyes," she said, raising the blindfold.

"Did they tell you why?" I asked.

"Daddy said we were playing a game of follow the leader blind. Where are they?" she looked around and saw a charred body. She screamed.

"I guess we know why," the Artilleryman. "I think you need to come with us."

"Not without my parents."

"There is no one here but us," I said.

"Not without my parents."

She stood up and a note fell from an open pocket on her backpack. I read it. "I think you should come with us to Kansas."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this note said if they lost you to go to Kansas. They left a address."

"How do I know your not lying?" I handed her the letter. "I can't read."

I looked at the Arilleryman and he looked back as we mentally thought of what to do. The girl turned the note over and saw drawings. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" the Artilleryman asked. "You said you wern't going to leave without your parents permission."

"If they leave me a note, it's in pictures. And pictures are on the back."

"So your coming?" the Artilleryman asked. She nodded. "Let's go to Kansas." That evening we got to a city that was still standing. But not for long. It semmed once we got there, it was attacked. We ran from the tripods. I wrote tripod with an (s) because there were three of them. I picked up the girl and we ran into a crowd and got seperated from the Artilleyman. If he lived or not, I don't know. All I knew was it was me and the girl in the middle of danger. Than I had an idea. _Go where heat can't beat,_ I thought. I ran into a river. Some people saw me and did the same. Unfortunately, so did the tripods. They aimed for us and fired the heat ray.

"Hold your breath," I yelled. The girl did and I dived under the water. I could hear muffled screams of victims who didn't follow and met death. The girl tugged on my shirt and I relized she was out of breath. I swam to the surface of the boiling water. We took a great breath and the girl screamed. I think half was because the hot water and the other reason was because of the medium-rare bodies around. Then a little row-boat came flowing down the stream. Inside we found two crispy people and I tipped the boat to get them out. I put the girl in and then crawled in my self. We rested as our boat led us safely away from the tripods.


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Jorney

This chapter is The Beginning of the Other Journey. It has the three characters in the first chapter. Joseph, Eric, Bryce and a character in chapter 3, Jordan. It's starts off after the heat ray. I got them from Jordan that he started to never forget what happened. Since I'm not going to put everything in one chapter, I shall put it on every other chapter. This chapter may be fairly short.

"Look. It's Jordan." Bryce said, gazing out the window. Joseph and Eric looked out the window. They were together because Joseph was hosting a party. He sent e-mails to me, Jordan, and Alan, but the power turned off before we got them. The door bell rang and Eric answered it. It was, of course, Jordan.

"We have to leave!"

"Why?" asked Bryce when he caught to Eric with Joseph.

"The meteor-" he paused for a breath. "This thing came from it and it was like a laser-pointer, but the beam was bigger and stronger."

"Nice description," Joseph joked.

"I'm not kidding!" he shouted. "It was killing everything it hit!" Unfortunatley, Joseph lived closer to the meteor than me. And even worse is that Jordan ran to his house because he lived fight next to the meteor so his came down like the Londan bridge in that song, "Londan bridge is coming down." In all this, his parents were at work during this time. "If you don't believe me, go to the news."

"There is no power,'' Bryce said.

"Point out everything, don't ya!"

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Jordan sighed. "Look out the window toward the meteor." They went upstairs and looked toward the meteor. There was smoke. They saw a bird fly in that direction. It got closer to the meteor. A flash of light hit the bird and it divebombed. The Matians (they don't know what they are really called) had there first B-B-Q!

"Wow! Did you see that?" Eric asked.

"Who didn't?" asked Joseph.

"So if what you said is true," Bryce asked, "what else happened?"

"Well, when the power turned off, I went to see what happened and met up with Jean and Alan."

"What happened to them?" asked Joseph.

"I don't know. I saw a tree land right behind me, but besides that, I just ran."

"I think we should see if they are all right," Bryce suggested.

"My parents won't let us," Joseph said. "I have a question. How come you came here instead of your house?"

"My house burned down. But my parents were at work." They waited for any news of what is happening at the meteor. They got news on Firday by site. It was raining that night when they saw something rise from the meteor. They said it looked like a tripod you put a video camera on but much larger. It started to move one of it's legs which moved so gracefully they wouldn't have thought they were machines if it wasn't for their silver colour. It approached them while it took the heat ray out and fired at a house that burned to the ground. At this they ran down stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" Joseph shouted. They couldn't find his parents. On the refridgerator, there was a note they found that said his parents went grocery shopping. Part of the ceiling fell and Joseph led them into his cellar. He shut the door and listen to everything that was happening. Through the basement door they could see the light the heat ray produced. The lights ended but the noise continued. When the noise stopped, they were to afraid to go out so they stayed in there for the night.

Sorry if I don't update soon. I'm leaving to go to Kansas during spring break.


	7. Chapter 7: How I Met the Curate

Were back to my part of the story. Its named How I Met the Curate. While I was reading the book, I didn't know what curate meant so I looked it up. Curate- a person authorized to conduct religious worship. It never said it had to be a boy, so I made it a girl. But she isn't authorized to give religious worship. Her dad was.

I was floating down a river in a boat with a little five year old girl I didn't even know the name of. I was thinking. _How in the world did I get here? I use to be living in a nice house and now I'm floating on a river watching people move by foot to get away from the Reginites. _I looked at the girl on the opposite side of the boat. She was sleeping. I leaned over the side of the boat and paddled to the right to get back on land. I picked her up gently and got her backpack and walked off the boat. I walked to a house and peered inside. No one was there. I entered.

I found a bedroom next to a kitchen and placed the girl on the bed. Then I went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. There were materials to make sandwhiches and cereal. I made a sandwhich and sat at the table. Soon, the girl came in rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?" she saw I was eating. "What are you eating?"

"A sandwhich. You want one?" She nodded. While I was making a sandwhich, I asked, "I never got your name."

"Zoe."

"My name's Jean." I gave her her sandwhich and she started to eat. We finished our meal and the girl got back into the bed but I stayed by the window in case the Reginites came back. I accidently fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of creeking. _Someone is in here, _ I thought after seeing that Zoe was still in bed. I grabbed one of two baseball bats I found in the closet and followed the footsteps. They led me first into the kitchen but no one was there. They led me upstairs (wait. There were stairs?) in a hall, through a bedroom, in a different hall, down stairs, and through the kitchen. Then they entered the bedroom Zoe was in. I approached the open door but stepped on a loose floor board that creeked under my weight. I heard the footsteps stop and then approach the closet where the other bat was. Then the footsteps came to the door. I heard someone's breath on the other side of the wall and knew it wasn't mine because I wasn't breathing at all. _I'll go at three,_ I thought. _One, two, THREE!_

I turned through the entrance and swung the bat. It collided with the other that was mimiking mine. The collision woke up Zoe and she sat up. We kept the bats together so I got a mental picture of me as Luke against Darth Vader with the movie paused. I loward my lightsaber (sorry, baseball bat) so a could see the person behind the mask (sorry again, bat). On the other side was a girl my age but shorter. I couldn't tell any descriptive details but I could see she was thin with long hair. I finally reacted. "What are you doing here?"

"I need someplace to stay." She loward her bat.

"You gave her a scare." I pointed to Zoe.

"The girl wasn't awake." I could tell she was smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Alexa Kendra Alka."

"A.K.A." She thought I was asking As Known As.

"Alex." She looked around the room. "So can I stay?"

"I'm okay with it. But then I'd be the only boy around two girls."

"Thanks. I'm going to clean up." She went to the bathroom.

"I don't think the water will work or I would have taken a shower." I heard running water. "I always have to be proven false!"

I was lucky to finish this chapter before I left for my Great Grandma's 100 Birthday. Tune in next chapter where it will be back with friends!


	8. Chapter 8: The Preparation

My friends welcome you back. They can't wait to tell you what happens next!

They left the cellar the next day. Outside they found destruction. The entire house fell down. "Oh my God," Joseph whispered.

They went around the house seeing if anything was of worth keeping that wasn't destroyed. They found nothing. They went to the cellar and found some backpacks and water. "We need to find food," Jordan suggested.

"He's right," Byce aggreed. "And somewhere safe."

"Where are we going to find somewhere safe?" asked Joseph.

"In the mountains. They have caves that run for miles. There is no way they can get in them,'' he replied.

"What if they cave in the entrance?" Joseph asked.

"They have more than one entrance/exit."

"When should we go?" asked Eric.

"As soon as possible," Jordan cut in. They got ready to go but before they left, they found a map and discussed the fastest way to get to the Rocky Mountains. The fastest way was to get there was to walk to a town a few hundred miles that they thought they (the aliens) wouldn't care about because it was a small town where they would get bikes and then head to a river to get on a ferry and then go the rest of the way on land. They then started there long walk.

They reached the edge of their city at sunset and took a break. They weren't even a tenth of the way there. Then entered a wrecked building to rest for the night. The next morning they continued.

The terrain become rocky so they rested more and drank some water. Eric set down his water on a flat rock and just stared at it thinking. _Where's Jean and Alan? And are they okay? _he thought. _And are we going to make it through this era of the Martians? _Then he saw his water move. The ripples on top moved out to the edges as more were formed. "Get a the tree," he said. No one seemed to here him. "Guys. Get in a tree!" They noticed his severity and climbed in the tree. A tripod walked by when the last person made it in. They saw the shining of the unearthy metal. The tripod kept walking. For saftey, they waited for any more and then walked on.

A few days went on with no interuption from the Matians. They finally achieved there destination. The small town. They were wrong with the preparation. The town was attacked. They found where the bike shop was but there was no undestroyed bikes. They were tired so they took a break. "I can't believe we came here for nothing," Jordan said depressed.

"We can still go to the mountains," Joseph said. "If we keep going but a bit faster, we could still get to the ferry before it leaves."

"But lets stay here for the day for a break," Bryce said. "We're not use to walking so much."

"Lets start tomorrow at noon," Jordan said.

"How do we know when we leave?" asked Joseph.

"When the sun is directly overhead," Eric told him. They chatted a bit until everyone fell asleep except for Joseph, who stayed look out for the tripods. He didn't find any.

I'm still trying to finish as much as I can before March 15, 2006. I may finish another chapter but don't be counting on it.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Know Each Other

Time to go back to Alex, Zoe, and I at the house were I have no clue of location. This has a bit of Alex and Zoe's history in it. Or the whole chapter may. In the 7th chapter, I may have met the curate but in this one I found out she is one.

Alex came out with wet hair. I was playing a card game with some cards I found with Zoe next to a candle. "Do you have a three?"

"No. Do you have a three?"

"If you don't have a three, why call it?''

"Because I've always had a three." I stared at her smiling. She was laughing at the way I look. So was Alex.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked Alex. "You tried to knock me out with a bat."

"You were too." She looked at the game we were playing. "What are you playing?"

"Go Fish," Zoe blurted out.

"I use to play this with my dad." She sat on the bed where we were playing.

"Do you have a king?" It was my turn.

''No."

"Yes you do," Alex said looking at her cards. Zoe shushed her. Alex took a small orange book from her pocket and began to read.

"What are you reading?" I asked.She held it up. I read the title which was the New Testament of the Bible. "Cool. A pocket Bible."

"I got it at my church. My dad was the pastor there."

"Really? I loved going to church. We always got memory work every Sunday and everyone was at something different. I was tied with a girl for the most memory work completed. Until the last time we went. She got mixed up and stayed on the 8th Commandment while I moved to the 9th." Zoe got tired of playing with some one who wasn't and went to sleep (it was still night).

"My dad would talk about one Commandment every Sunday and tell how to put it in our everyday life. I have a picture of him." She reached in her pocket and took out a picture and handed it to me. Light shown on it and I looked out the window to see the sun coming up. I could see things more clearly now. I looked back at the picture and saw her dad. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. I looked at Alex and found that she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Did you get your mom's eyes and hair genes?" I asked.

"No. I was adopted. And his wife died before he adopted me when I was three. He said it was because he was lonely and needed some one with his intrests. But he would say he couldn't wait to join God.'' I handed back the picture and she took it.

"Where is he now?"

"Heaven. With God like he wanted. But he didn't want to die like he did."

"He ran, didn't he."

"Yes but he but not for his life. Mine. He told me when we were running that I was to young to die. He put me in the sewer where I would be safe for then. When I got in, he burst in flame. He was hoping to die of old age." A tear ran down her cheek.

"At least you know what happened to your dad. My parents could be dead or on the other side of the world. Its torture to not be sure." My blue eyes stared into hers. "Don't be sad because you aren't alone now."

I was thinking about leaving that day but everyone seemed tired, even me. So we stayed for the day and tomorrow we decided to leave. While the girls were asleep, I looked around upstairs and found the bedroom that Alex led me to the night before. It was a nice room with its own bathroom. I examined the room and looked in the dresser were I found boy clothes. I closed the dawer and on it I saw dirt. I looked at my hands and saw they were dirty.I took a shower. When I got out, I tried on the clothes in the dresser and found they were a bit big but fit anyway.

I went downstairs and found that Alex and Zoe were awake and eating breakfast. "So you guys, girls, ready to leave?" I asked them.

They looked at each other then faked a yawn. "Boy, I'm tired!" Alex said faking another yawn.

"If you didn't want to go today, all you had to do was say you didn't want to,'' I told them.

''We don't want to," they said together.

"Fine. But we're deffinitly leaving tomorrow." Alex and Zoe started talking to each other and I sat down with them.

"How did you end up with, what's your name?" She looked at me.

"Jean. Spelled J-e-a-n.''

''It's french?"

"Yeah. I'm not french though. My dad named me after Jean Luke Picard from Star Trek."

"My dad loved that show.''

"Hey. Weren't you talking to me?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah. How did you end up Jean?"

"My dad blind folded me."

"And said they were playing a game but really didn't want her to see the tripods." I cut in.

"Hey! I was talking!" Zoe yelled. "But they were in a crowd and lost me. Then he came with an army guy a couple days ago. Now we're on our way to Kansas to find them!" Alex stared at me, surprised that I made that promise.

"You two do know the chances that they lived are like a million to one? OW!" I kicked her under the table but it was to late. I looked at Zoe and she started to tear up.

"But Reginites," they looked at me quizical, "Martians came to Earth when the chances were a million to one that they wouldn't." Zoe brightened up at that.

"So we're still going!"Zoe shouted.

"Yeah, we're still going," I said, thinking what I should do if we couldn't find them.

That is my ninth chapter, finished at 8:30 exatly. Weird. But I made a website on that's not really good because I didn't use html because I suck at it but its about War of the Worlds stuff. I will add stuff on the website too. Oh, and its http/ Don't add the (.).


	10. Chapter 10: It Works!

In the last chapter, I tried to put my website name, but unfortunatly, it didn't work from what I can see. It's on Just add /wotw9793/ to the end to get there. I hope that worked.On with my story. Sorry if you think it too long to update, I lost my internet for a while.

Joseph made a fire that night to keep warm and kept watch. He saw some people walk past the wrecked building. He picked up a large stick he found inside and thought that he could use it as a weapon in case someone wanted to fight. The others woke up and tried to find sommething to eat. They didn't find anything. "It's about noon," Bryce said. So they packed up their stuff and left.

On the way, they saw a Half-Price Books and saw that a lot of books were still together. They went inside to get some entertainment. "Hey! I found the Harry Potter books!" Bryce yelled.

"So what?" Joseph asked. "Hey! I found Curious George!" he shouted, being funny. Curious Eric and Curious Jordan (ha ha!) explored the ran-down store and found a room filled with movies and and C.D.'s. Bryce then found a book on car repair and how they worked. It looked like a college book. That he kept. Joseph put the Curious George book away and looked for a sertain book. He looked in the W section. He found Wells, H.G. and from there he looked. The Invisible Man, Men from the Moon, The Time Machine, then he found it. He took the book and looked at the cover. War of the Worlds. _What better way to learn them than the book that found them first? _he asked himself.

Eric and Jordan had the same idea. Eric looked for movies and Jordan looked for cassetts and C.D.'s. They found some but they couldn't watch or listen to them because of no electricity.Everybody met up at the front of the store and placed their things in a sack they found. Then they left.

They walked by a car shop with some cars that looked like they were being repaired. Then Bryce got an idea. "Hey guys!" He interupted Joseph's reading.

"What?" he asked, his head still buried in the book.

"I have an idea!"

"Is it telling me what a 'curate' is? I should have gotten a dictionary while we were there."

"It's not that. How about we fix a car?"

"Wha-?" Joseph looked up from War of the Worlds.

"Yeah! Remember I got that book that shows how a car works. Maybe, we could fix one." The others looked at each other.

"What about the ferry? If we can't fix one, we'll waste the small amount of time we have to get to the ferry," Joseph said.

"We could take the next one."

"But the next one is next month!" Eric exclaimed.

"We could use a good break." They looked back at each other.

"What's the chances some kids like ourselves could fix one, but not even adults can?" asked Jordan. At that moment, A car drove by on the lonely road with a banner that said, ' Get new solenoids.' Jordan looked at Bryce.

"Thats a clue on how to get a car working,'' Bryce said. The others gave a sigh, wanting to get to the ferry quicker, but went to the car repair shop. Bryce got out the book and looked up what a solenoid was on the way in.

"So what is a solenoid?" Joseph asked.Bryce showed him a picture of what one looked like.They split up and searched for one.

"Found one!" yelled Jordan. So they went to a mini-van and tried to replace it. It took a long time, but they finally switched them after pulling, pushing, forcing, ect. then found a lever to lift that unlocked the solenoid. Then Joseph hopped in the car to try to start it. He couldn't. There were no keys. He searched the inside of the car while the others looked around the building. They found them on a desk. They tried to start it again and roared to life then died. " Whoa! That was so close to staying alive!" Joseph yelled from the car.

"Lets try to find out why it didn't." Eric said so they looked at the engine. They tried changing the battery and Eric yelled, "Try again!"

Joseph tried to start it again. He tried to keep it on with out the gas. It stayed on. He then tried it with the gas running and it died. "It needs gas." They found some red barrels filled with gas and poured some in and restarted the car. It stayed on. "YEAH! It works!"

They put the barrels of gas in the back, there were about six, and crawled into the mini-van. Off they went.

By the end of the day, they got three times the ground covered by the time they stopped.They layed back the seats and slowly fell asleep. They were awaken later that night by a lady holding a sleeping kid with different hair, body, and eye color. They were clear that they wern't related. Holding the child in one arm, she pounded on the glass then pointed behind the car. Everyone in the car then noticed all the running people. She kept on pounding on the glass. Joseph opened the glass door and asked her what she was doing. Before she could answer, the child in her arm was obliverated. Joseph jumped back and the lady was hit by the heat ray and turned to a dry corps and fell on beside the child on the ground. Joseph started the car and didn't even bother shutting his door. A person ran in front of the car and got hit by the heat ray. They drove off in the flashes of light trying to dodge he rays. A man clinged to the open door hoping to be safe with the car but a heat ray hit the door and sent it and the man flying in the air then another ray hit the man in midair. The car started to slow down and the others urged him to go faster. "Did we run out of gas!" asked Bryce.

"No. The tank is full!" Eric shouted over the screaming people.

"It's Joseph!" Jordan yelled. They looked at him and saw that a large piece of glass from the door it him in the head and he was knocked out and bleeding really bad.

Bryce hoped in the front and pushed Joseph carefully in the back and put the petal to the metal. They didn't expect to go very fast so they were shocked at first but kept going. He turned the car to the left but found a dead end.They saw the tripods legs in mirrors and jumped out and ran into a door in the side of a building. They heard loud crashes and the car slamed through the building. They didn't see anything until the next morning.

The next chapter is about the most important character. I bet you can guess who. Oh, and just forget my website. It never seems to get on. Just review and I'll try to reply it to you if you ask.


	11. Chapter 11: Anthony, Kansas

Hello. I'm back. Did you know that Scary Movie 4 is out (unless you read this way after it came out). I want to see it because I've seen the others and it has a scene from War of the Worlds. I'm trying to add more gore to make true to the rating. Oh, and if you are wondering where I got the name Reginites for the story and why an still writing this story is thanks for SupremeReginiteOverlord who always leaves reviews and writes great stories.

We woke up the next day. I was asleep on the couch while the two girls were on the bed. When I woke up, I felt really stupid because I could have slept in the bedroom upstairs. Thinking of that, went upstairs. Too bad I couldn't. The entire upper floor was ripped off the house. And so was part of the lower floor. I ran to the bedroom the girls were sleeping in and saw everything was okay. _How could I sleep through what happened? _I asked myself. But it didn't matter. Everyone was okay. Alex woke first then Zoe. We ate something and began our journey to Kansas. We stopped at a 7-11 to get something to eat. Unfortunatly, the chips and cookies were crushed to uneatable sizes, drinks were either empty by people before us or had a leek, and the only thing eatable was a green blob on the ground that everyone rathered to starve than eat.

Our next town, that we reached was filled with homeless people. Rich people talking to poor. The satisfied sharing food with the starving. It seemed weird. I have never seen such a large gathering of homeless people except in the movie The Day After Tomorrow. And I of course didn't think I would be with them. I remembered a question I asked my parents once. "If my life was a movie, what would it be rated?'' Now I know the answer. Rated R. We passed a body of a man, with a hole in his head and a gun in his hand. It was obvious that he killed himself so the Reginites wouldn't. Along the way were some army men that reminded me of the Artilleryman. There is a slim chance he is living. But there was an even slimer chance I would have survived. I tried to eavesdrop on conversations to see what the news about the Reginites were. There was few talking of it. I heard that there is no news of one coming down. They were pretty much invinsible. Even in the Tom Cruise version they had sheilds and some went down. I guess that was just a movie.

We passed even more distorted bodies, some by heat ray, some by others, laying to rot in the hot sun.On bodie was almost all the way decayed except for a few patches of dry skin. There was a little bit a flashing light in hte distance. No one seemed to notice. Then you could hear gunshots. That got everyones attention. "Everone! Move inside or by a building!" No one had to be told twice. I grabbed Alex's hand and led them to a building (axually, she kinda led me). There were to many people in the building. We tryed to push our way through but the only place we could go was in the alley beside two buildings. Others were there before us but not many. We pressed ourselves to the building causing the dead end. There pointed leg off the tripod smashed through the top of the building we were leaning on. We were forced forwardburied under some rubble. I never let go of Alex's hand.On the ground I looked around to see another leg of the tripod slide through the building on my right like a knife through cheese and the people getting hit by the leg as it moved. The building to my left exploded by a shot from the heat ray and the people around that building were either burned to crisp or knocked dead by flying rubble. As the buildings around were being destroyed, we were piled by under more debree and none of us dared to move. I brick hit me in the head and knocked me out.

I woke the next day to water being poured on my head. I jerked awake remembering what happened and looked around for the tripods. I saw none and noticed that Alex and Zoe were standing around. Alex had a bottle of water that she was pouring on my head to wake me up. " My head hurts," I groaned at touched my head. I found a wet peice of cloth on my head with red stuff on it. The red stuff was blood and the rag was a ...rag, to help me stop bleeding. The brick gave me a large gash in my head. We looked around at the completly destroyed buildings. Suddenly part of the ground in the destroyed building at my left and a man apeared in the ground. He motioned to me and we went to him looking at the destruction as we went. There were many charred bodies and some layed under the rubble. We passed a man who's head was crushed under what was probably the tripod's leg. Where the head should have been was a puddle of blood growing more as the blood was coming from the neck.

We reached the hole and the man let us in. The hole turned out to be a basement. "Ya'll can rest 'ere," the man said. We looked around and saw we weren't the only ones that was down there. Up against the walls of the basement were bunkbeds for everyone in there. "Yall must be starving." He led us into a room that was filled with bread, water, and other food. He tossed tyo me a piece of bread and a bottle of water, like he did with Alex and Zoe. He led us to a bunkbed ans said, "The young girls may keep the bottom and the lad can 'ave the top."

"Can I have the bottom?" I asked. "Everytime I sleep on the top bunk, I fall off."

"But if the girls have the top, they'll push each other off,'' he replied.

"Fine." The man started to leave. "Wait. Is there a bathroom?" He turned.

"It's next to the food storage." He left.

I was washing my hands at the sink and I examined my cut. I unwrapped my bandages and looked at it in the mirror. It was pretty long, and caked with dry blood. I gently touched it and a soaring pain went through my head. I carefully put the bandage on, but not escaping the pain. I finally got it on and looked back into the mirror to see how I looked. Like a guy with a broken head. Perfect (there's no sarcasm in that word). I took a last glimpse in the mirror and saw something that took my breath away. A window! I turned around and looked out the window. I saw something else that made me gasp. A sign! On it was something that made me rubbed eyes to make sure I was really seeing it. Words! I'm such a drama queen (king). I read the words and they said "Anthony, Kansas City Limits."

I walked out of the bathroom and to the beds were I found Alex and Zoe (I actually jogged. I would have ran, but that would look weird). I asked Zoe if she still had the note from her parents. I nodded and handed it to me after searching her pockets.I read it and bowed my head in shame. "What's wrong?" asked Alex. She read it and looked at me questioningly (if thats a word). "So? What's wrong? What's up that is bringing you down?"

"We're in Anthony," I murmured. She starred in space (I wonder if she did this before the invasion see saw the Reginites coming?).Zoe began to cry.

"Can we go to there house?" Zoe asked.

"If we can find it," I replied.

That night I got out of bed and checked to see if Alex and Zoe were still asleep.They were and I got a little snack from the food closet. I sat on the ground with my back against the wall and began to nibble my bread. I asked myself questions like, "What are we going to do now?" "Will the Reginites ever leave?" and "What is all of my friends and family doing if they are even alive?" I kept wondering.

"I told you the chances of their survival were slim." I jumped and saw it was Alex. She sat beside me. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"About her parents?"

"No. I'm afraid of the top bunk." She laughed.

"I guess you didn't have a bunk bed at home?"

"Actually I did. But it had rails that made it so I didn't fall off. That one doesn't." I scowled at the bed. She laughed again. There was a silent pause.

"So. How's your head?"

"Good." I then yawned a great yawn. "I may be able to go to sleep now."

"Great. Lets go back to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" I exclaimed. "I'll sleep here." I layed down on my back and put my hands behind my head. "Good night."

I had a dream that night that I was Ray from Tom Cruise's War of the Worlds. I was looking at the collapsed houses as I walked. Rachel (Ray's daughter in the movie) was ahead, looking forward to seeing her mom again. Then she stopped. She was looking at a house in the intersection. Her mom's house. Her mom laying on the ground with a large hole in her back. Rachel began to cry. Sob is a better word.

The next morning, I awoke from the hard ground but still had a great sleep (except for the dream. I woke earlier than mostly everyone else in the basement which includes Alex and Zoe. Once again, I got bread and water from the closet and got ready to go. Finally, Alex got up and soon afterwards, Zoe did too. "Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

"We can't leave! Your injured and this is the safest place will be able to find!" Alex protested.

"But I promised Zoe that we would go and try to find her parent's house." Alex agreed then we left.

We walked through the debri, Alex and I next to each other and Zoe a couple yards in front of us.I kicked a piece of wood off some house numbers. We were close. The parents house was the house ahead. Zoe already reached it. It was in an intersection litteraly. It was moved off its concrete slab and in the middle of the road. Zoe began to cry. I then remembered my dream and noticed that Zoe looked like Rachel in the dream. So did the scenery except here mom wasn't lieing on the ground with a hole in her back.

We caught up to her and just looked at the torn down house. There was a whirlwind of trash around my feet but I ignored it.Then a piece of paper hit my head. I looked at it and it said, "Going to the Rocky Mountains. Not safe here anymore." It was in the same handwriting as our first note. And for some reason I smiled. "Zoe, I don't like your parents."

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Now they're sending us to the mountains." They saw I was holding a note, and came to look at it. I flipped it over because of a arrow pointing to the side. On the back was a map of the house to the Rockies and an X where they were going to be. "So I guess we're going."

"What? We can't go!" Great. She was going to talk about where we were it was safe and I'm injured so it would be to risky. The same thing she talked about before. Guess what she said next. "Where we are staying is the safest spot around. A-and your injured. It would be to risky to go!" she kept shouting.

"Your hurting my ear. Besides, you believe in God, don't you? I hear you praying everynight and before eating. You shouldn't fear death. For all we know, this is Armageddon. The fight between good and evil."

"When was that suppose to happen?" asked Zoe.

"The end of the world," replied Alex. Zoe freaked out.

"So we're going?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I put my hand on Zoe's sholder. "Think about Zoe."

"Where going." Alex finally decided.


	12. Chapter 12: Separate Ways

My friends say hello. I'm kinda straying away from the book to add more things just so you know. I'm kinda planning a chapter that includes a tripod, tornado, myself, and my friends. I can't wait untill I get to it.

The next morning, they woke up and tipped the car over. Luckly, it worked. On their way (Bryce was driving), Jordan tested his laptop to see if it worked since it was solarpower operated (its sci-fi, I can put what I want like a solarpowered computer that someone average could buy). It worked, too.

"I'm hungry! Is there anything to eat?" Eric whined. Everyone sighed while Joseph looked as if he was about to tear his hair off.

"Stop whining and suck it up! Your driving everyone insane," Joseph shouted angrily to Eric.

"Leave him alone, Joseph. He's just being himself." Jordan said calmly. He put his focus back on his laptop and continuedhis game of "Half-Life 2." Suddenly there was a vibration and he put his laptop in his backpack. It was his only source of entertainment and he wanted to keep it safe. "What the heck was that?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Tripod!" Bryce panickedas he tried to turn the car in the opposite direction so they wouldn't collide with the hunk of metal (A.K.A. Tripod also known as the "I-pod that can't sing" if you've seen Scary Movie 4. Haha.). But instead of hitting the tripod, he did something just as bad. He drove into a street lamp. Jordan went flying through the window and landed in a nearby manhole. For Jordan, everything was black. Jordan was alone for the time being.

If that was a short chapter, sorry. The rest of their story is going to be it's own story from now on. So if you prefer to read their story, like you will (sarcasm), or both, more likely, you have to look for it in the same section as this one.


	13. Chapter 14: Shelter and Supplies

If your wondering why this isn't the 13th chapter, its because that is bad luck. Besides that, I don't have much to say. That's all I have to say. Oh, one more thing. Mostly directed SupremeReginiteOverlord, I like Simple Plan better than Evanescence (if you have no clue why I brought that up, read...uh... its bio). No offence S.R.O.

We went back to the basement and stored bread and water and we followed the map on the back of the note. We stayed on a highway and saw a tipped wagon.We thought it would be great for storing food and/or sleeping passengers. Zoe was the first passenger. So I was walking quitely by Alex. Soon she broke the strange silence.

"Why are we going to the mountains? We could be walking into a death trap." _Not AGAIN!_

"I thought we already had this discussion," I said as calmly as possible. "Out of every pastor or his children I've known, I have never met one afraid of death."

"I have two things to say. One, I've never wanted what my dad wanted to be spoiled. It's like unpluging the unpluged plug that my dad pluged in." She took a deep breath. I was dazed trying to understand that. "Two, I never met just anyone that wasn't afraid of death." She started to sound a little mad. But I wasn't afraid.

"Since when was I just anyone!" I started to shout.

"Since I met you!" _No she didn't! _"Remember, you tried to decapitate me with a baseball bat!'' Zoe stirred in the wagon. Then I realized how loud we were and calmed a little, not wanting to wake.

"You tried to do the same and I..." I exhaled. "I want to help Zoe." Then I just walked not even looking at Alex. She paused but continued the conversation.

"Why are you devoted to this?"

"To what?"

"Zoe, her family, her." I stayed silent. She became quite also. Then I spoke.

"My brother, I don't even know where he is. I don't know if he's dead, alive, alone, with others, lost, found. I know nothing. But Zoe, I no everything I need.And I feel like her fate is in my hands." I glanced at her than added, " Is that enough for you?" She nodded.

"Let's stop here." I stopped in front of an Acadamy.

"Why here?"

"Supplies." I still had anger boiling up in me, but it was starting to cool down. Still pulling Zoe with the wagon, we entered the store. Inside, we "borrowed" hiking back packs, three fishing rods, food, bikes, and a bake rack that took hours to put on the wagon. We attached the wagon on my bike so I didn't have to pull with one hand and steer with the other. I would surely wreck. Once finished, we left.

After awhile, I noticed that Alex was slowing up. I stopped and saw she was tired. She stopped and rested. "We have a wagon to sleep in," I told her.

"But wouldn't it slow you down?"

"A little." She hesitated but got in the wagon and I took off. It started out slow but I gradually gained speed. I grew hungry so I stopped to eat. I saw that both girls were sound asleep and they were using the loafs of bread as pillows. So I just hoped back on the bike and left.

Night broke out later that night and I stopped once again to sleep. I found the basement of a devastated house most likely made back during the Cold War because it had a bomb shelter with five beds. I pulled the wagon and supplies in it and picked out a bed. Sitting on the bed, I drank some water and slowly drifted to sleep.

There was an explosion and I sat up. "What was that?" I ended up asking myself because the others were sound asleep. But they were in a bed. There was another explosion, but louder. Loud enough to wake up Alex and Zoe. They sat on my bed, under the covers, thinking that it would be enough protection. They found they were wrong when the ceiling collapsed. I, as usually was buried alive in rubble, tried to get out for breath. Air never tasted so sweet after being captured airless for twenty minutes. Alex was knocked out and Zoe was under the bed for better protection. I joined her but then remembered that Alex was on top of it so, I got her and dragged her under. _Now if the tripod wouldn't step on us or the bed collapse. My life lies in many things' hands, _I thought. Everything calmed and we looked out (Zoe and I. Alex was still asleep from the blow. She slepped most of the chapter. I just noticed that and I'm writing it). The whole shelter was blown apart and so was the wagon full of things. _Whoever found our things owes us $265.87 even though we didn't pay for it. _

"Great, back where we started," Alex said, daised. She awoke!

"At least your not litteral. I would hate to restart this. It would be like an unsaved game." I looked around. "There goes our SS."

"SS?" asked Zoe.

"Shelter and supplies."

If you've been keeping up while I was writing (S.R.O.) or read all this way and reviewed, I thank you. And please tell me if I should change the rating from M to T. I'm not sure so I shall ask you.


	14. Chapter 15: The New Beasts

Big chapter. BETTER READ!(I learned a bit of html without cheating!)

We were walking on a road filled with people. Yet with all the other people around, I felt alone. And for aome reason I couldn't get the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day out of my mind. "We must be getting close to the ferry," I said.

As we were walking, we saw army men directing our path forward. I saw one man that looked fairly young to be in the military. We kept walking past the still burning buildings of the city and at the end of the day, the army men sent us to a first aid center. There they gave us food and led us to our beds.

The next day, we were back on our way. Around noon we sat by a building to eat lunch. The soldiers gave us food and we sat back and ate. I wasn't really hungry then (I snuck extra helpings at breakfeast) so I was just nibbling at it and watching the crowd pass. All of a sudden, a girl tripped over my streched out legs. I helped her up and she looked up desiringly at my sandwhich I just left alone on my plate not even touched. I took off a tiny piece for myself and gave her the rest. By her face, I could tell she was eight to ten years old. A boy (at least five years older) came and grabbed her by the arm. He ran off with her but it wasn't something mean. Something wrong.

I saw an army man run to another and whisper something then they both ran off. In the opposite way of the boy and the crowd. More men joined the two clutching their weapons until they were out of site. The site of the running men with pistles and rifles kind of scared me. "I think we should leave," I said.

"Why?" the others asked. Obviously they weren't paying attention.

"I don't have a good feeling."

"That doesn't mean anything bad will happen," Alex said.

"My dad says to always follow your instincts," said Zoe looking at Alex.

"Fine," Alex said grumply. _She really wants to stop walking, _I thought. We got up and looked ahead. I noticed I still had the chunk of a sandwhich. I did something I'm still working on (throwing it up and catching it in my mouth). I tossed it up (it was perfect), I placed myself between it and the ground, and it obliviated. I ran. The heat ray seemed to hit some man in front of me, because I just got knocked in the head with bunches of bundles of bones (say that five times fast). I took a quick look back and saw the tripod. There was something different about it. I wasn't quite sure what it was, because who would stare at there mortal enemies long enough to kill you? I also saw that the girls were right on my tail. The tripod was getting closer t us and when it was in tentacule range, it pounded it in the ground making the street move up then back down like a wave. The wave forced us off the ground and toward a building. The order of us flying was Alex, me, then Zoe.

Alex crashed through a window in a building and shattered the glass, I took on some falling glass, and Zoe passed through saftley (don't want her to get hurt) and landed on the ground. I sat up, bleeding in many places, and saw a tentacule crash through the ceiling and into the ground. There was a basement and we fell into it.

That night, I gained conciousness. I first noticed I was on a mat and covered with a blanket. Then I noticed that Alex was sleeping (knocked out, same thing) beside me to my right and to her right was Zoe. They were also covered with a blanket. I then noticed there was a fire. And by that fire was a boy and a sleeping girl. I moved over to the fire because even with the blanket I was cold. The boy looked up to glance at me then looked down at his little projected, carving a block of wood. There were more untouched blocks to his left and three finished ones to his right. I picked a finished one and looked at it. The boy didn't mind much. I studied it and was amazed by it. It was a man that was perfectly made. If I ever met him in person, I would notice him right then. I looked at the figure's arms. They were arched with his hands attached at his sides. I looked at another. It was a woman with arms like the man's and as much detail. I set them down so they were standing up. Then I picked up the third and examined it. It was a boy. His arms were arched also but they weren't the same. His arched foward with about a centimeter of room between them. I looked closely to it and was shocked. The wooden boy was a mirror image of the boy who was carving. I put the figure on the ground so it was standing between the two adult figures. They all had the same eyes, nose, and smile. _They're a family, _I found out.Then I found out a pattern in their arms. The boy's arms went in the adults. I put them like that and looked at them. "A happy family," I mumbled.

The boy placed the one he was working on down and said, "The family's not complete." I saw the figure he was working on. It looked complete to me, but I guess to a great artist like him, it wasn't. It was the girl that was sleeping by him. The arms were like the boy's and easily fit into the adult's so it made a circle. He detatched the girl figure to work on it more. About an hour later, he completed the last figure and attached it back on and kept it there. "Now its complete." He picked up another block of wood and worked on it while I watched the fire.

Soon we were joined by his sister. I reconized her but not by the wood figurine, by some time and place. I tried to work on it but couldn't figure it out. And for some reason, it was very cold. In fact, something cold touched my nose. It was snowing and I looked up and saw the sky. I remembered the tripod that smashed the house and we fell into the basement. _Great, _I thought. I grabbed my blanket and put it around me. I slowly fell back asleep.

When I re-awoke, Alex and Zoe were up and sitting around the fire. There was about three inches of snow on the ground and to us Texans that's a lot of snow even if ya'll don't think so. I remembered the last time I sat through snow. We got a centimeter of snow that caused the backup of the centery here and I sat by the fire eatin' tamayters (tamatoes) and playin' cowboy. : ) I had to go to the bathroom but there wasn't one. That was a problem. I climbed out of ditch known as a basement and found a still standing car shop. I went inside to find a restroom and I was relieved when I found one. I walked back out and toward the "basement" when I hit my toe really hard on a rock. When I looked down, I realized that the rock was a motorcycle that would have looked very cool on the road if it wasn't destroyed and if it was me riding- I'm getting off subject again like with the Texans never have snow comment aren't I? While I was in pain I looked up and saw wierd cloud formations. I kinda looked like a large tornado was forming but those clouds aren't different colors. Then I could have sworn that the ground shook. That scared me. Than there was a great flash of lightning that casted a shadow of some great thing on three legs. I ran to the basement and told them what I saw.

"We better leave for shelter then," said the boy.

"But I just situated myself by the fire!" I complained.

"I would think you would want to move to safety if you saw the beast on three legs." _Ohhh, like Alex but fighting for the oppisite. He's rooting for the 'let's leave', _I thought. His sister got up before me and tryed to pass me in front and tripped on my legs. I helped her up then remembered something. She was the girl from the beginning of the chapter. I also stood up and followed the boy which took us to a food storage place that was underground that had a small window that I could look out to see the tripod perfectly. I could also see the weird cloud formation. The tripod seem to go to the cloud formation and waited off to the side. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning shot down into the earth. Then another, then another, then another, then another, then another, and so on in the same place(sounds familiar, don't it?). Then everything stopped after about thirty flashes of lightning (we weren't counting). We would have come out but there was still that tripod standing guard and I've seen the movie. I knew something was going to happen. Something then moved. Well, it wasn't really something. I was more like an earthquake. The hole that I could see seemed to get bigger and bigger then seemed to lift. Rubble and ground fell, showing the ghastly shine of unknown metal. Then it rose on the legs that were supported by three tor things, as for the other one standing guard that was from a meteorite were pointed at the bottom. When this new machine rose to full height, it seemed to tower over the old one and seemed newer for some reason, maybe because the old tripod seemed to be rusty.

_Great. What can go more wrong? There were only ten tripods before because only ten came from Mars. Now there can be hundreds! _I was starting to get mad for some reason, most likely because I knew the chances for survival now seemed to just fall into an endless pit. But then I thought of something else. _But there can't be as many as before because the only way for these to be here are they were buried. Some must have been found by Area 51 (if such a place exists) and the only way for Spielberg to have created a movie along this story line is for to have been an invasion with them meaning they died and the machines are useless. _That made me smile. The rates rose like an angel. But then I thought of something else. _But if that movie was made after a real invasion, the other movies could have been also. Like the 1953 version, or even the broadcast and the book! _Back in the abyss. The others saw I was having mood swings so they dragged me from the window. And little did I know, that I discovered the true secret of the Reginites. We slowly fell alseep even through we were in terror of these new and better machines.

Hope you liked that chapter. In the next chapter, there is going to be a weird dream, and more new tripods.


End file.
